


Finally I get to meet you

by AsperAsparagus



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Dry Humping, First Meetings, First Time, I apologise, I wrote this for me and it shows, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: York is finally able to meet Zach and is all too happy to properly greet his oldest friend.
Relationships: Francis York Morgan/Francis Zach Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Finally I get to meet you

York had visited this room a couple of times, mostly to help him solve a case here and there but really he had no control over it. He just merely appeared here every now and then. Red leaves carpeted the ground as claustrophobic trees that pressed in from every side, it was a suffocating room which gave off the appearance of calm and serenity but was rotten to the core. But right now he wasn’t here to solve a case. Something had called him here, or should that be someone. Zach had been dreaming again. Obviously York didn’t really know what Zach dreamt about, but every now and then he’d get a feeling, an inkling even, as to what his friend was dreaming about. Just a random thought would pop into his head that he was sure wasn’t his own. Like that time he suddenly felt the urge that he had forgotten his pants only to realise Zach must be dreaming. Little things like that. But, sometimes, bigger thoughts would slip into his mind. More… primitive in their desires. 

York himself didn’t care all too much about such things. It really had never bothered him and he didn’t spare such urges a second thought. Zach however seemed to have such desires a little more frequently. It didn’t faze York, of course not why would it, and he was always willing to offer Zach control for a little bit to help relieve any built up tension the other had, which he was always greeted with a flustered denial he was thinking about that and he didn’t want to do such things in front of someone. Especially not York. He had always found the last part a little cute. Zach, even through his calmer and more down to earth persona, was still so easily flustered and shy when it came to topics like that. Always trying to change the subject when York brought it up. But York knew how Zach felt. They were best friends after all, so he really wasn’t that good at keeping his feelings hidden. Especially ones concerning his friend.

Listening to the leaves crunch softly under his shoes, York made his way slowly to the couch that was positioned in the centre of the room. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he had been able to follow Zach thoughts this night and it had brought him here. He wasn’t exactly sure what here was, but he knew Zach was there. Zach’s dreams were particularly loud and… “Interesting” to say the least tonight so it had made it easy to follow them to finally meet his oldest friend. 

Said friend was curled up on the couch, snoring and mumbling softly to himself as he squirmed slightly in his sleep. York had never seen Zach before, he had always guessed what he had looked like but seeing him now really didn’t do his ideas justice. The snowy white hair, long eyelashes that fluttered ever so slightly as he dreamt and those soft, plush lips. Really beautiful would be an understatement. Gently taking a seat next to his friend, York reached out and barely brushed the back of his hand against his cheek, just enough that he felt Zach shift beside him and unconsciously nuzzle his face against the hand. Even asleep Zach knew when he was close by. Smirking he gently pinched Zach’s cheek, it was rude to sleep when a friend had come to visit after all.

Whining and flinching away Zach’s eyes snapped open as he rubbed his cheek, mismatched eyes trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. Glancing up he was greeted with the sight of York chuckling.

“Y-York? York!”

The way his friend’s eyes lit up in realisation made York regret not trying to track down Zach sooner. The childlike grin that spread over his face as he tackled the other man, pulling him into a bear hug really had made all the effort to find him worth it. But he still had something else in mind that would hopefully make the visit even more special for them both.

“H-how is this possible?! I didn’t think you could visit me! We have so much to discuss and so many movies we have to watch together!”

“Yes I’m surprised too Zach. I’ve never been able to find you, always hidden away so well. But you were remarkably easy to track down this time, even without my Special Agent skills.”

“I wonder what made this time different…”

A small smirk crept over York’s lips as he leant in close to his friend before they were mere inches apart causing the other man to freeze in his place.

“You have been dreaming a lot recently haven’t you. Dreaming about me that is, right Zach? That’s how I was able to find you this time. You really do have some very primitive thoughts don’t you.”

Zach’s face instantly started to get a pink hue to it as he realised what York was implying. How long had he known about them? It wasn’t like he could control what he dreamt about but he honestly didn’t think York would know anything about them let alone pry into them. Pulling back he buried his face in his hands, unable to look at York. This was beyond humiliating.

“Firstly it’s a damn violation of privacy that you know what I’m dreaming about so we’re going to have to work on your manners, and secondly please don’t mention this again and we can forget this ever happened okay? I… I didn’t mean to think those things. You’re just the closest person to me and I guess something must have gotten muddled up there regarding the dreams.”

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. First time meeting York and it was all thanks to the fact he was having one of those types of dreams. Maybe he could just let the ground swallow him up. That would be the preferred option right now.

York had been watching his friend intently, observing his reaction to the realisation he had just dropped into his lap. It was cute to see his usual composure gone, but he wasn’t about to drag this out and prolong Zach suffering. He definitely wasn’t that person, never to Zach. Leaning in closer as Zach continued to lament and hide his face, York moved to gently nuzzle against the other man’s neck causing him to jump slightly in surprise. The blush on his face growing even more intense from the simple action.

“Don’t apologise about it Zach. Humans all have their needs, you know this and you are no different. A little bit of “physical intimacy” is nothing to be ashamed of. Even if it’s with me... especially if it’s with me. So you don’t need to worry, I would never think any less or differently about you. You’re my closest friend after all Za-!”

Beetroot red by this point Zach slapped a hand over the other man’s mouth to get him to stop talking. Maybe York had over stepped a little bit. This must be a lot to take in after all but he had known about these feelings for years by this point, so he wasn’t fazed in the slightest. But maybe he could have approached it a little more tactfully as Zach would often chastise him about.

“Okay okay I get it! You’ve seen my wet dreams, and I’m glad, really I am, that you’re not freaking out about it. But can you not talk about them so brazenly like that about them. It might be old news to you but that fact you’ve seen them and know that side about me is a lot for me to process. This really isn’t how I wanted us to meet… Maybe we should try this again, on different terms another time.”

Frowning York pulled Zach’s hand away from his mouth, holding it as gently as he could as his free hand moved up to softly cup the other man’s cheek causing a broken noise to escape him in surprise and excitement at the affection. 

“I think it’s a great way for us to meet Zach. Being open and honest about our feelings is an important aspect of friendship. Besides, I've been watching your dreams for some time now. I know I largely have no interest in such things but the idea of you indulging in such primitive and primal urges really does get me excited Zach.”

York had closed the distance between them by this point, the hand that had been holding Zach’s hand slowly sneaked free and come to rest on his waist, pulling him in even closer so that they were chest to chest by this point, lips mere millimetres apart now. He could feel Zach’s heart pounding in his chest now, see how flushed his cheeks were and how the other man’s eyes would flicker from his eyes to his lips to anywhere else. A shudder of pleasure unlike anything York had felt before rushed up his spine causing him to smirk.

“I would love to see you give into such desires Zach... even if it was just one time. I want to see you indulging yourself with the most basic of needs. And, I would be honoured if I could be the one to assist with such a task.”

Before he let Zach get a response out he closed the distance between them, pushing their lips firmly together in a deep kiss. He felt Zach’s hands come up and grab at the front of this suit as soon as the shock of what was happening passed, he was half expecting the other man to shove him away, unable to let himself give in and let go. Instead he felt the hands hesitate, debating, before they quickly moved up to wrap around his neck, fingers tangling in his short brown hair as Zach tried desperately to deepen the kiss. The desperation, passion and neediness in the kiss was more than York had anticipated but it was more amazing then he could ever describe. Moaning softly he pushed Zach down onto the couch so he was on top and he could really deepen the kiss as the other man gasped in surprise allowing him to push his tongue into his mouth earning him a moan he wouldn’t forget in a long time. 

York had kissed other people before, but none of them had meant to him what Zach did, and none of them had been as good a kisser as Zach. The lewd noises that escaped the other man as he tangled his tongue with York’s were intoxicating. Had he known it would have been this good he would have tried even harder to track Zach down. He let his hands slowly roam, keeping them to his hips and waist, occasionally moving down to gently squeeze his thighs making the other man squirm under him and whimper into his mouth. York couldn’t deny that the noises were definitely having an effect on him.

Pulling back finally as they both gasped for air Zach took a moment to take in the view. Their shirts were disheveled, their hair a mess, both of them flushed and panting, lips swollen and red from the passionate kissing. Zach couldn’t deny he had dreamt about seeing York like this. He was always able to keep a lid on his emotions and control himself, Zach had always wondered what he would look like if he lost control. A dirty little thought that had passed through his head every now and then and always managed to conjure up inappropriate fantasies in his head. Hopefully York hadn’t seen those, or else he’d never be able to live it down.

“I guess that’s one way to greet your friend after all these years.”

He watched as York’s face lit up and he began to laugh causing Zach to copy him. Zach had always dreaded York finding out about his feelings towards him. How would he have reacted if he knew that his friend had been in love with him for years? Wait, Love? He hadn’t called his feelings that before, always pushed that idea out of his head, too scared to admit that what he was feeling was more than just simple desires and maybe a little crush. But now the thought came so freely to him, that it only caused him to bite his lip as a sudden strong desire to kiss York again swam over him.

Even like this York could still feel some of Zach’s emotions, the overwhelming warm, loving feeling emanating from his friend made his heart flutter for some reason. He had never felt something like this before and he couldn’t deny the fact it made his own cheeks blush. Was this how Zach always felt about him? It was wonderful! The feeling made him want to return the feelings 10 fold and make his friend feel beyond words. Leaning down he kissed Zach once more, a more sincere and almost loving act that had Zach instantly melting against him and moaning his name. York had decided when he got here he was going to let Zach indulge one of his dreams with him, just to help him out and maybe indulge his own desires at the same time. But, now, he just wanted to share this with Zach, wanted it to last and explore every inch of Zach until his friend was screaming his name. A lewd idea he knew, but being with him like this right now made him beyond excited. Before it was just helping Zach indulge himself but now he wanted to make Zach feel good and feel just as good himself alongside him.

Pulling away, causing Zach to whine slightly, York sat up taking in the full picture of Zach sprawled out under him, panting softly and a mess. He let his eyes drift down slightly to between the other man’s legs where he suddenly felt a sudden rush of warmth to his own crotch as he realised just how hard he had gotten his friend. The obvious tent in his pants made York realise he was in the same situation for once himself. Being aroused like this was a rather unusual concept for York but he could hardly blame himself for reacting in such a way when Zach was looking like that. He glanced up at Zach who gave him a small frown before his eyes glanced downwards and he realised the situation they were both in. Eyes shooting wide in embarrassment he quickly shoved a hand between his legs to cover himself as he went crimson.

“F-fuck, York I-I’m sorry I didn’t realise. I’ll deal with i-it later maybe we should just call it qui-”

“Can I have sex with you?”

Zach just blinked. What? Had he heard that right? He knew York wanted to help him indulge but he thought it would just be making out not, you know, sex. His mind went blank as he tried to come up with a response. Of course he wanted sex with York, it had been what had dragged York here to begin with, but this was a little too soon! They had only just met after all for the first time face to face! York seemed to sense his hesitation and panic, and was quick to lean down and gently kiss him on the forehead.

“Apologies, I think I got a little too worked up. Seeing you so aroused is really getting my blood going I’m afraid, more blood going to other areas then my brain it seems. Ha, maybe I should have been a bit more tactful in my wording as you always tell me to be.”

He chuckled before nuzzling Zach apologetically. 

“I really would like to do something with you. It doesn’t have to be sex as I understand that may be too soon. But seeing as we are both so excited and the fact I have yet to see you truly enjoying yourself it would be a shame to leave it just as this.”

York really needed to think before he spoke, but it really wasn’t his strong point. Chewing his lip as the other man began to pepper his neck and cheek with light kisses, Zach finally came to a decision. He tried to open his mouth but his voice caught in his throat causing York to stop and pull back to give him some room. This was embarrassing. Having to ask like this. He’d never done it before, and being with York just made it even harder to say.

“Zach, it’s okay you can tell me what you want. Tell me how I can make you feel good.”

That wasn’t helping York. Taking a shaky breath Zach tried to compose himself, eyes darting to look anywhere else but at his friend.

“Y-York. C… Can we just um… this is so embarrassing. York. Please can you… can we just maybe… grind, hump, whatever you know what I mean!”

York felt a surge of pleasure after hearing Zach’s request. In an instant he was kissing Zach again, tongue deep in his mouth as he settled himself between his legs and slowly started to grind against him causing them both to gasp and moan. The pleasure was instant and intense. More so than York had predicted. His hand shook as he grabbed at Zach’s hips to hold him in place as he picked up the pace. The friction of their hips grinding against one another was making him feel light headed and his cock throbbed painfully inside the confines of his trousers. Each small gasp and moan from Zach only made it twitch in excitement and urge York to try and draw out as many of those delicious sounds as he could.

“Y-York, A-ahhh don’t stop. I-it feels so good, please! York!”

The desperate sound of his pleas and the way Zach said his name were what finally pushed York over the edge. Breathlessly moaning his name, York buried his face against Zach’s neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin there. He just needed to hear more of that voice begging for him, calling out in pleasure as he lost himself. He felt Zach’s hands desperately grabbing at his clothes and hair as he frantically rocked up to meet his hips. Each kiss and nip on his neck making him cry out and arch off the couch as he chased the pleasure York was giving him. It was incredible.

Zach wasn’t going to last long like this. The way York was grinding against him, how he kissed and teased his neck and jaw, it was all too much. He was so desperate for release, had been for years and now he had the man he loved giving him everything he had ever wanted. He was in heaven. He could already feel the intense heat pooling in his lower abdomen as he tried in vain to hold on. He just needed to hold out for York, wanted him to feel as good as he did in that moment. 

“Zach, Zach you’re incredible. This feels amazing.”

Hearing York breathlessly moaning his name, almost feverishly, as he chased his own orgasm was too much. Burying his face against his shoulder, Zach bit into the fabric, willing himself to hold on. Just for a bit longer. But the intensity was just too much. Crying out York’s name he threw back his head as he suddenly came, bucking becoming erratic as he rode out the blinding orgasm. He could only whimper and pant from the overstimulation as York’s grip on him tightened as he ground down harder and faster against him till he heard York’s own strangled cry as he suddenly stiffened and climaxed himself.

They lay there for a moment panting and sweating as they both rode out their orgasms together. York was the first to move as he lifted himself off of Zach so he could let the other man recover as he leant down to lazily kiss him. It had been incredible. He didn’t think he could feel such an exhilarating feeling like that, orgasming with Zach as he screamed his name so unashamedly. Truly it was one, if not, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Pulling back he could see Zach eyes already getting unfocused as he tried to keep himself awake. Poor thing must have exhausted himself. Offering a sincere smile, York gently kissed him.

“You were indescribable Zach. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced such pleasure like that before. I’m so glad you were able to show your more primitive side to me. I would love to continue but you should rest Zach, you must be exhausted after that. I’ll talk to you more tomorrow. Don’t worry, I’ll wait here until you’re asleep.”

He watched as Zach slowly started to drift off back to sleep, a contented and satisfied smile plastered on his still swollen lips.

“I love you York…”

That comment caught him off guard slightly, but the rush of joy it sent coursing through him made him blush and smile.

“I love you too Zach, I always have.”

Leaning down he placed one final kiss on his now sleeping friend’s forehead before quietly making his way out the room. Just sparing one last glance at the sleeping form before heading out the door. He had to be sure to treat Zach tomorrow, maybe they could have breakfast in bed together then have a movie marathon? That’s what couples did right?


End file.
